You, Me & Mythology
by CookieMonstar-DeaTheKidd
Summary: In the forest, I was just absorbing these facts: my parents are in jail. I have to live with people I don't know. They're all depressingly beautiful. Unimportant lists are stupid. And something fishy is going on here. EDITED! R&R *!NOTSLASH!*
1. Hello, who are you?

**Hey I got just little bit bored writing 4 Outcasts and this idea been pestering my mind to go on Fan Fiction like, _Please please please can I go on fanfiction so people may flock to me and comment on me… blah blah blah. _Exactly like that. So here it is and btw I own nothing nada zilch and if I did I would be writing on a site called I'm an author and this an idea that relates to one of my stories. com **

**Guess what I actually used that Twilight journal thing with all the comments from the book and stuff. It's a pain in the butt trying to decipher my sloppy handwriting…**

Was up peeps? My name is Evan, not really but my real name is Evangeline and I hate it. It's JUST so… girly, no offence. Evan is a boys name and you can call me a bit of a tomboy. I wear make-up, just eyeliner and lipstick, and whatever but I'm still like 'eww boys have cooties' but, I'm slowly getting over that... phobia. I love hanging out with guys and it wasn't like we were doing drug or anything but, my parents seemed to think so. That's how I got abused for not being a proper young lil' lady and that's how they got put in jail and that's why I'm stuck here sand-witched bet-

"Ow!" I felt a sharp jab in my ribs and turned to my right to see Miss I'm SOOO Perfect and Everybody Should Worship me. Or you can call her by her name: Rosalie III Hale Henrietta Glenore Warship. "Watch your elbows girlie? Yer gonna cut side with 'em. Hey lady why do I have sit back here squished between two morons?" I've asked her this question at least ten time and the answer never get old.

"Dear, you have asked me that question more than enough times for you to know the answer by heart." She told me that the second time I asked her. I was silently giggling. Liar, Rosalie, glares at me while putting yet another layer of makeup. I swear the girl could wear what she wearing in the North Pole and not freeze to death because of all the make up she had on. I wish I could take her out of the mud she's in but, I think she's already sunk below the surface. Far below the surface.

"Oh god. What's that smell?" A horrid, putrid and vile stench was coming from my right. I turn to see Liar with a nail polish bottle open. We are in a confined space and she has the reakiest stuff in world open. That's it! I'm taking charge. I reach over her and open the window. Then I reach over our other companion, 10 year old, shy Veronica Yolanda Brandon to open the other window. See I do not know how we're related. Liar is obnoxious and girlie, I'm tomboy and gothic-ish and Oreo, I don't know why I call her that It just popped into my head and stuck, is quiet and shy. Guess what we have more distant cousins yea and it's two boys and two chicks. Their takin' us in so I can't really hate them.

"Hey, cous. Can I borrow your make-up kit?" I intend to do evil things to that bag. Evil things, I tell you! She looks suspicious but, then looks like _What the hell? Maybe my girlishness has rubbed off her. _Like that'll ever happen. She gives me her bag, most of the make-up still inside, nail polish included, turns out she was just putting on another coat. I turn around to check for police, don't see any and I heave-ho her bag right out the window. I don't wear seat belts so it was easy to jump from the backseat to the front.

All the while Liar is hollerin' and screamin' at Lady Who Is Driving to turn around so I can go get her bag. L. W. I. D is still shocked that I was in the front seat and changing the boring hip-hop radio station to real music: Rock.

Oreo looks ready to jump outta the car.

Like fifteen minutes later, we were all yelling to some music without dignity or pride. Just plain ol' craziness and wildly off key.

"Oh man that was the most fun I've had in a while." Lady, I've decided that that was her name, was panting so were we but, we were all smiling so hard that I was sure our faces were gonna freeze that way. "oh look girls we're here." She didn't sound all that excited, who would? I mean when you hang out with me, you're bound to get attached. Liar has this strange way of making people love her and once Oreos quiet outer shell has been broken, she's got a different charm all her own.

"Yeah!" We cheered unenthusiastically. We were havin' a blast and didn't wanna leave, is that so hard to understand. We get out of the car when she stops, get our bags [ Liar has like 4, big and filled to it's maximum extent and we all have to carry one of her bags] and we stagger up to the front door to ring the doorbell. The door opens to reveal a man or maybe a boy-I can't tell- anyway male specimen with crazy reddish brown hair, a perfect, angelic face with butterscotch eyes, luscious lips pulled back in a tiny smile that revealed blindingly white teeth. That smile widens since we just stand there lookin' like hobos next him.

Lady is the first to recover, probably 'cause she remembers that she has a husband or something and can't do what she wants to do with this dude. Ah, crap I can't either, he's my cousin. Ah but, distant he is, distant he is. I glance at Lair and Oreo, their eyes and mouths are about the same size and I know mine are too.

"Mr. Carslie Cullen, um I'm Felicia," Whoops, her name isn't Lady "and I'm from Child Protective Services and I called yesterday to confirm the fact of your allegiance with us to take care of the girls until their parents are released from jail one or two years from now."

"Good afternoon, Felicia. My name is Edward Cullen, I'm on of Carslies adopted children. He's in his study right now, would you like me to go get him?" I'm gonna faint, I'm so gonna faint. From sickness, he's way too polite to be my cousin and good-looking. Ugh, I look way to much like him for comfort and for me to able to deny being related to The Politeness Police and Posse.

"Whoa, he's H-O-T!" Liar seems to forget this tiny fact: shes looking at what I would look like if I were a boy.

"Dudette, that's half of me in male form. Gasp, are you bi-polar?" I made it look like I was in shock and somewhat horrified. Liar rolled her eyes at me but, carefully looked my face and body over. I'm sure her eyes found me looking the same way I did when she first saw me: curly black hair with strange but subtle brown-y red streaks, bright brown/ green eyes and a healthy, crazy-colored-clad body.

"I AM NOT! Can we go inside? It's freezing out here and my nail polish will not survive in temperatures below 30 degrees Fahrenheit." Materialistic much, Liar. Though I don't have to much room to talk, some of my clothes stay in fold mode for days if I don't get 'em inside the house.

"OMyGosh, you are totally checkin' me out!" I turn around and stomp into house, feeling like a pack mule with all that I'm caring. So I dump the luggage and roam around my new palace. I heard the rest of the guys shuffle inside and shut the door.

_WHOA! This place is bigger than the apartment building I use to live in._

"Who said that?" Oh God please tell me this isn't happening again. "Guys, who SAID that?"

"Said what, Evangeline?" Lady Felicia sounded worried and distracted at the same time.

"Ya know, 'whoa this place is bigger than the apartment building I use to live in'." Oh please don't say what I think somebody's gonna say. Please. Please. Please

"OH I guess I didn't realize that I was thinking out loud. Sorry." Oreo apologized and I sighed, thankful she said what she said and not what I thought somebody was say. Wow I'm being confusing and I'm not even talking to anybody!

"Okay, cool." QUIT freaking out, quit FREAKING out, quit freaking OUT! It's a-o-k and you're not turning into some weirdo freakaziodwith mutant powers and is locked up in a scientific lab with crazier weirdo's who have pointy needles and are going to poke me with them and subtract my blood contract by a substantial amount each and every FREAKIN' DAY!

"Hey, Earth to Evan, you okay? You look kinda spaced out. HEY, hey you coming to or what?" Liar shouted and I came out of whatever is I was in.

"Huh uh, um Oh Yea. I'm fine, let's scope the place out and do the whole nine yards." I say as The Politeness Police and Posse come in the room. I mean all of them come in the room and I notice I kinda look like the tall, brawny, curly haired dude and Eddy-wart mixed together. Liar looks exactly like the Blondie standing next to Big n' Brawny. Also noted is that Oreo looks like The Pixie Stick, just even shorter than the original. And there were three other females and two blond males: two brunettes, a fair haired doc, a honey-blond Afro, and another girl who looked like a combo of The Politeness and Darker Brunette. Why D.B would want a guy that polite is BE-YOND me. And everybody is devastatingly beautiful.

Weird enough if you looked at them from a distance, you'd think they were some runway model family, paling themselves in Alaska to show off at next seasons trashy clothes that nobody, who doesn't own more than 1.5 million bucks, can get into show.

Eddy-Wart had a grin on his face the entire time I was thinking that, I was probably making faces while looking at all of them. OR maybe he could read my mind just like I could at random times. Yea, really weird I know but, it's helped me with dealing with jerks and divas and lying my way out of things. Great now he's looking at me like I'm crazy. Well ya know what politeness police, you can look at me like that all day long but, it won't bother me. My parents did it to me all the time before grilling me about crap.

_Well, then I won't look at you like that anymore, Evangeline. _Dear Creator, please tell me that what just happened didn't just happen. Please tell me I didn't just think to Eddy and hear Eddy's thoughts in the same minute.

_Then you didn't hear my thoughts._

"Quit it, you jerk." I yelled at Edworky jerky, who just hid a smirk behind a mask of calm. That broke the silence of observation and caused multiple confused looks to be shot at me and DJ E. Jerk.

"Well, I'm Doctor Carslie and this is my wife, Esme. These are my oldest sons, Emmett and Jasper. My youngest are Edward, Alice, Bella and Nessie. Rosalie is my oldest daughter." He pointed out them according to their names. Blonde: Rosalie (of course she and Liar would be named with the same name.), Big n' Brawny: Emmett, Pixie Stick: Alice, C.A.M: Jasper, Mommy: Esme, D.B: Bella, Combo: Nessie (strange nickname, honey) and Doctor Beauty: Carslie.

"Hey-yo, I'm Evan McCarty Masen and sorta crazy right where it counts, this is your highnes, all Hale, Rosalie Warship the third or Liar, I mean Lia, and this is Yolanda Veronica Brandon or Oreo, as I call her." Lady sent me a look that said "I'm supposed to do that." I just shrugged back at her like, whatever.

"Hi, how are you?"s, "Fine, thanks. How are you?"s and other such necessities were exchanged. I smiled and nodded at all of them. Carslie coaxed a small vocal response out of me.

"Hello, Evan. Is that short for Evangeline?" I nodded and he continued with,"I hope you enjoy your stay here and try not to worry about anything, it'll work out."

"Thank you, Doctor. I'm sure we will and I hope so." I smiled my parents favorite patronizing smile. He smiled back at me with extremely white and perfect teeth. It knocked the wind out of me, he was so much more beautiful than me. Gez, why is that? Did he do plastic surgery on himself? And all of kids and wife?

Pixie Sti- I mean Alice danced, seriously danced, over to Oreo and gave her a kill you in a second tackle hug. Oreo's reaction was typical; she yelped, gasped for air and finally relented into giving Aun-ty All-ice a squeeze. Alice squealed with joy and held Oreo at arms length, soaking up their similarities. Black hair, tiny figure, pale complexions' and pretty mousy features. Liar, Emmett and Rosalie were chumming it up with great white smiles on their faces.

Me, Bella, Nessie and Eddy-wart were the only ones who weren't talking, just smiling at each other with fake smiles on our faces. I noticed something weird about them, they were all holding hands like a big ol' jolly family. Nessie looked at Eddy (another noticing moment: Eddy kept gritting his teeth when I think that.) with pleading eyes and he nodded. She waltzed to me (all this gracefulness is killing to me) and smiled a true, genuine, sickeningly sugary sweet smile. My eyes popped out of my head and she sort of staggered but, I plastered a smile on my face and she continued on.

"Hi, Evan. I'm Renesmee but, everybody calls me Nessie. IS your name a nickname like mine?" She waited staring down at me with chocolate eyes that held me there and forced an answer out of me.

"Yeah, it's short for Evangeline. Your names really cool, by the way."

"Thanks, yours is pretty, too. Hey can I ask you a question?" I grinned at her like, sure. She blushed, realizing her grammatical mistake. "um, yea. So, do you like mythical stories?"

"Yea, they rock my socks and relieve me off reality." I informed her. She grinned like this made all the difference in the world and there is nothing she had to worry about anymore. I turned slightly so she didn't see me roll my eyes in amusement. Bella had some way, some how drifted over to us while we were talking without my noticing. She and Nessie were prettier up close and it was intimidating me. A straight and curly were on my sides. Suffocating me with beauty and sugary smiles.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." I gently pushed past them to the front door which was being opened by a hunk a hunk man with no shirt on. Damn, if this is the type of company they keep around here, sign me up to stay here for the rest of my life. HE bumped into me and looked down like, wow somebody's standing there. I looked at him like, woo wee you're really tall and hot.

"Hello, you are?" Standing back and looking up, it was still hard to see his face. Russet brown face, dark brown eyes and general very cute.

"Jake, you are?" Sweet name, baby.

"Evan, now if you'll excuse me; I need some fresh air." I skipped past him and few other hotties coming into the doorway. I winked at all of them and one or two winked back.

In the forest, I was just absorbing these facts: my parent are in jail. I'm actually living here for a few years. I have to live with people I don't know. There all depressingly beautiful. I have not stop making un important lists. And something fishy is going on here, I just can't put my finger on it. But I will find out. And when I do, they'll have to confess to me 'cause I'll have so much evidence to prove that they are what they are not.

I'm diabolical. Muhahahahahah!

**Weak ending to a new story. Hope y'all like it. Review and read pleaser story: 4 Outcasts. Click the button below. **


	2. Reasons Why

**He-hey, what's up? So yea, 'nother chappie. And another disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, never will. Oh and review. Please and thank you. note sarcasm.**

Okay, hey again. It's me Evan, remember, the diabolical one? Uppity-doo. Onward and upward, my friends, it's been about a month or so since we've been relocated to The Cullen Cult or Politeness Police and Posse or Freaky Peeps I Never Knew I Was Related To, any one of those works really.

I've gathered important information about these 'Cullen's' as many put it:

One, they do not eat in front of us. (I think some of them are on diets but, not eating like, ever. They would be dead by now.{Unless they're already dead} Not a bad hypothesis)

Two, Alice goes into blank stages every once and a while, comes back, leaves the room to find (insert name here) and weeks later their like, big bucks richer than they were or worried about something they will never ever tell us about.

Three, when ever I'm uber pissed a Uncle Emmy (he's the only one I call Uncle) for beating me at a video game or something and Jazz-Man is in the room, I'm all Calm and Crap in a few seconds. (This pisses me off even more on the inside)

Four, Eddy-Worry-Wart is always grinning when I don't say something funny but, when I think it. Creepy, I know. It's like he's a mind rapist**(I'm sure I've heard this from somewhere but, can't remember where. Credit goes to un-nameable author)** or something.

Five, sometimes when I _KNOW_ something's been knocked over(and one of them is close to it) and there's _ABSOLUTELY NO CRASH_, I think they have super-powers or something just as crazy. (It's so possible just look at me, I mean if I..never mind you'll think I'm crazy)

Six, their all super smart and grade A-kiss ups at everything. (At school, the two people that seem to be a couple always have most of their classes together.{Emmy and Rose, I've noted also, are so...flirty and _physical _with each other that I just about puke in their presence} Bella and Eddy are so C-R-E-E-P-Y all the time with their...freakishness. I don't even want to go into that)

Seven, THEY ARE JUST TOO PERFECT TO BE HUMAN! I refuse to believe that their human. Under any circumstance. No matter how hard they try, I will never believe that they are human.

Now that, that rant is out of my system, I've a got another for you. The big, hunka-hunka hottie guys here aren't human either. I just know it, they are too hot and _way too_ buff for them not to be on steroids or human. And since they basically live with a doctor, I doubt their druggies. Albeit, Carslie seems a bit to young to be the thirty something year old as he claims to be, so maybe he and everybody else is on steroids, too. Pfft! Carslie is like twenty-four max. Back to hotties at hand, story time:

So when I came back from 'fresh air time' on our first day here, two of the guys I had winked at were like totally checkin' out Liar and Oreo. It wasn't a bad check either, it was more of a _'Ah, she's soooo b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, I wish she was mine. We're meant to be together. LAlalalalalalala, happy land here I come._' But, boo-hoo for them, Oreo and Liar's attention was else where. Just for fun though I found the kitchen(it's huge and very well decorated, if I say do so), looked for whipped cream, found some in a alphabetized pantry(who has time to do that?), ran back into the meeting room and sprayed some on their backs to see what would happen and... NOTHING. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPENED!

They didn't even look mildly distracted or irritated but, everyone who was pale looked at me like, what are you doing? Can't you see they are having a moment? Are you crazy? Are you trying to be funny? But tan-o man-o's laughed their pretty little heads off. End of story time, come back next time.

The guys, big/tan/hot, are always gone at different times but, on the same days and it's like their do shifts for something (and sometime I hear howling right before one of the guys disappears into the forest). I asked Seth about it one day and you know what Seth told me.

"You're observant, you know that." And he jogged off, leaving me even more confused than before I asked him. Then I got kinda pissed 'cause he didn't even answer my question correctly. I could and am swearing that I saw a bit of apprehension in his eyes when I asked him about it. Now, I may not be Sherlock Holmes but, I will get to the bottom of this and dammit THIS I SWEAR!

Rants and personal determination aside, life is good here. This is a no-brainier but, it's even better than my existence _before with_ the crazy, demented, evil ones or my parents. Yes, well it's probably the best I'll ever get out of this life and the next and the next...

Esme is the perfect replacement mother; she's kind, caring, compassionate, _and loving _and basically everything _my _mother was not. Lemme tell you, if my family and the Cullen's were in a plane that were crashing and there was only one life jacket left and my mother and Esme didn't have one, I would give it to Esme. No second thoughts or regrets. That's how much I hate Morgana.

Everybody else was alright, I guess. Bells gives me some really awesome reads, Alice is kinda pushy with fashion, Jazz is too distant to get close to, Emmett is obsessed with making sexual intention's and beating people at everything, Eddy is too obsessed with Bells to think about anything else and everybody else was either too wrapped up in each other or some tiny problem that can be fixed within minutes to care about my opinions.

Carslie is the best dad that I will probably ever have, he's exactly like Esme only in suit-wearing, blond, male form. Plus, he's a doctor, so if I ever do something incredibly stupid or dangerous while under some influence, he can treat me. No charge. Whopie the joys of living with a doctor, who might not be human. Joy to the world, irony has come.

Right back to reason, I started writing: reasons the Cullen's and guys are not entirely human.

Another great reason they aren't human is their eyes, they change color, from black to butterscotch and back again. Yeah I know crazy or weird or something just unnatural or unusual but, it's true and connected to that is the fact that the Cullen's disappear with black eyes and come back with butterscotch blinkers. And the excuses they give me: "Alice, Bella, Nessie and Emmett are just shopping."-This one is just hilarious 'cause Alice doesn't take thirty or forty minutes to shop, if she could she would take forty _HOURS_- "We're going to the library, see you later!"-this one is half-way believable, if Bells is going-and last one "I wanna go on a hike, who wants to come?"-nearly everybody with black eyes goes and are gone for a believable hiking time but, their eyes are topaz when they return. Yeah, and the fact that their all grouchy before they and all sunshiny when they come back from 'shopping' or 'the library' or 'hiking'.

In contrast with the C specimens, the H men are completely and inexplicably different from C specimen{and the X-Men went to defeat Magneto...}(wow I sound like a nerd) because they eat like freaking animals that have been starved for half of their lives, there is absolutely no sunshine here yet they have perfect tans, it's 'my ass falls off my body' cold and they just waltz around here with cutoffs and nothing else on (not complaining though. It's a very nice sight. wink wink), and Collin and Seth are basically dating Oreo and Liar(Lia) despite the fact that they've known each other for only one FREAKIN' MONTH!

Anyways, my loneliness seemed to be unimportant to everybody else 'cause they had their own perfect, little match for life. So out of this loneliness, I started walking in forest with ice cream (despite the bitter cold Alaskan air) at night or when ever nobody else was noticing me closely. Then when I accidentally let the cat out of the bag, everybody was suddenly in face bantering for my attention, which only drove me to lie and sneak out under the alibi of visiting a made up friend.

The only people who seemed to care about my lies were Edward and Alice, they always looked at me with the same emotion in their eyes; Desperation. Like they wanted to do something but couldn't because of the big fat LIE they were feeding me. It was always to same: they would do their eye trick, I would roll my eyes while thinking about all of the things I usually do in the forest and all the new stuff that I had researched online. This seemed to make Alice worry even more and Eddy would grit his teeth, looking like he wanted to bolt the locks and stash me away in my room like I was Rapunzel or something. Like he was an over protective parent with unresolved issues about teen independence and the great outdoors.

Friday night I lied about my whereabouts and the same night I learned about

Vampires.

**OH, my first cliffhanger! Ha, y'all must hate me right now. BTW I'm not handing over the next chappie unti I get 3 or 5 reviews. Yes, you must make up for neglecting the chapter. You know who you are. **


	3. Trechery, I Tell You

This was what happened on Friday night:

Lie Routine, my made up friend for the night was a gay boy by the name of Marshal whom enjoyed baking cookies with me. Aren't I just popular...

Eye Routine, see above.

Reassurance Routine, making sure that I wouldn't do anything that would get myself in danger. Mostly to Esme and Embry, such a motherly woman and he was best big brother any girl could ask for: nice and kind but, he left me alone enough to where his presence wasn't whelming**(A/N I LOVE Robin from Young Justice, he's my fave next to SuperBoy, of course**.). (Say L.E.R really fast and see what it sounds like)

I was a good two or tree miles into forest by Manny'sCreamPalace, local ice cream parlor, when I saw them, no less than ten feet away, a man wearing a black sweatshirt with the hood down, so I could see his pale, beautiful face with perfect features. Straight nose, thick lashes and hair, smooth skin and what not.

He didn't seem to notice me but, came closer and closer till he was practically sitting at my table.

"Can I help you, mister?" As he sat himself down, on the other side of the table like he had every right to and he looked at me with big raspberry red eyes. I found it hard to look away, my body was oddly calm but my mind was freaking out and yelling "Get out of there, danger. DANGER!"

"Yes, yes you can help. If you would please follow me, my dear." My body got up and went along with him to a dark ally. When we hit the end, he turn around so fast that I didn't see him until a white appendage hit me right across my face.

I crumpled to the ground, clutching my face in pain. Then I was up against the wall, a mouth at my neck. I tried to wrestle away from him but that only made it worse. I resorted to pushing my hand into his neck, trying to cut off his air supply. He staggered back and I should have taken my hand away but it was stuck to the rock-hard surface of his skin, absorbing something from him. My heart slowed down from it's normal rate but didn't stop completely, the world and it's details became sharper, the darkness didn't seem so dark anymore and my muscles tightened with renewed strength.

_How did she do that? _I gave myself whiplash trying to find where that voice came from. _Who is she? Is she with the Cullens? Do they know about her powers? How strong are they? She looks that giant buffoon and the mind reader_ _mixed together. _I placed the voice to be the man since he was the only person with me.

Out of spite, I slapped him again but with utter disgust and amazing speed. His face showed surprise, and then he looked me with surprise. I made a noise from the back of my throat.

"Okay, ciao." With that I backed up, gave a mock salute and booked from that scene faster than I thought possible. Unfortunately he decided to follow me the Cullen residence. So I tried to lose him by running pastJuneauDouglasHigh School, home to the Crimson Bear and 1,774 students. Too bad from me, they had thought about this and were probably at the house by now. Cursing my failed tactics, I made a U-turn and bounded to my home.

Within like twenty seconds I was at the front door, almost crashing into the glass and making a mess. I pounded on the door and a hairline crack appeared on the see-through doors. Emmett appeared at the door like he'd been there the whole time, opened the door in a fraction of a second and I was just a flash running past him. I tried to ignore his thoughts but found I couldn't, they just flowed into my mind.

_How is she running that fast? Did she make that crack? How is she Running that fast? _I felt his presence by me when I stopped in the living room, shocking everyone by saying "STOP LYING TO US! We need to know what you are and bother tyring to worm your way out of it by lying again 'cause I'll know if you are."

"Evan, what brought all of this on? Are you okay, do you feel sick? Honey, we can explain all of this to you just tell us why." Esme, ever caring Esme. I could never be mad at her.

"I was coming home from Mark's-"Aliceinterrupted with "His name was Marshal." I steamed past this with "Whatever, I was at the ice cream place near the forest," Once again with interruptions, this time from everyone.

"What!" "We told you to stay away from there." "Yeah it was for you safety, Evan." I shut them up with a glare.

"Walking home, when I saw a man. Would you like to interrupt now? NO, okay. He was really pale like you guys and beautiful, too. So I was just sitting there or whatever and he just sat himself at my table. Then he just looked at me and I was like hypnotized or something. So I got up when he told me I could help him." I flinched away from their glares. "And long story short, he was trying, I don't know, rape me or something. So instincts kicked in and I started to fight back and finally pushed him away," Breath, breath! "But instead of my hand just coming away from his face, it stuck there and I kept getting stronger and stronger and my heart just stated slowing down. SO when I finally pulled away and backed up, I could h-hear what he was thinking." I really tried to make sure they didn't catch that part but...

"YOU CAN WHAT!" I winced at the volume and ferocity of their voices. Their faces clearly said 'explain now!' and who am I to deny angry people, who might not be human, of their wants and needs.

"Okay, um, yeah, I can read minds but, only with some kind of physical contact or blood relation and sometimes if I hold on long enough, I get, inherit if you want, something from that person. Alright, so the boy grasped my shoulders and I heard what _he_ was thinking, which was very interested in how I did what I did to him. And, I slapped him for nothing and then I ran but he followed me so I went to the school, trying to lose them but he wasn't there. I thought he came here and here we are." I finished quite lamely.

"Who is he, what does he want? He was thinking that I was with you guys and how strong were my powers, etc. So my whole point is, do you think I would look good dating Jake T. Austin? JK, when do you think gonna be here?"

"Excellent description, my dear. I don't know, when do you think I'm gonna be here?" This speed thing is soo much fun, I turned around in the same second I thought about it. Did I mention that Seth, Liar, Oreo and Brady were in the room too? No well they are and the guys stepped protectively in-front of Liar and Oreo, all growly and stuff. Oreo clung to Brady's leg, he looked down at her, picked her up and cradled in his chest, telling her that she'll be okay and nothing will ever hurt her. Liar on the other hand was vying to see around Seth's bulk. He kept holding her back with his arms, saying "Rose can you just stop and stay behind me for a minute please?" He sounded so desperate that Liar stopped.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you stalking me, you creep-o?" The everybody exceptAlicewas looking super tense, she was sitting in the undetermined middle of us. "Fine, don't tell us, Oreo doesn't have to go to bed until eleven so we have until then for everybody to hear what you have to say." I plopped my little self right on the closest thing to me: the glass coffee table, which broke under the force my sitting bottom.

There was a loud crash, an enraged cry, loud laughter and red eye sight for my self. I got immensely pissed and didn't think about anything but, the urge to release that anger and I did. When it happened everybody was quite and staring at me, looking like they were waiting for instructions.

_"Mama, where are you?" I walked into a room. Right in the middle was a body. A broken and bloody body with long blonde hair all tangled up with blood. I ran to the body, dropped to my knees and brushed the hair away from the woman's face._

_"MAMA! __Wake up, please, wake up." I was crying, a grown man and wailing my heart out. When I stifled my cries, there was a sadistic chuckle behind me. Right behind me. Whipping my head around, I saw a beautiful woman with bright red eyes. _

_She smiled and everything went black._

"Evan, EVAN, **EVAN!**" An annoying, high, gritty voice ripped at my eardrums (which felt more sensitive then usually) and dragged me out of my trance. I let out a throaty growl that sounded uber scary and awesome. "What? Is so important that you needed to yell!" My voice was higher and girlier than it's usual: boy-half-way-through-puberty tone. It was so gross.

"Whoa, girl calm down. The thing is you caused everybody to all zombie, spaced out and growled just like you were going to attack." I now realized the voice was Liar and she seemed so calm about this, it pissed me off. How was she, the girl who screamed when I threw her make-up bag out a freakin' window, calm about the Cullens not being human, a strange person walking into our home and all the crap that just happened?

"You knew about all of this, didn't you?" I yelled at her. "NO wonder you're so calm about the shit that's happening! You know what; all of you aren't worth it any more. The reason I stuck around was b-because I thought you guys loved me differently. That you trusted me! Ha, jokes on me, huh?" I didn't wait to see what they would say because I could hear their voices in my head.

"And stop thinking, it's really distracting." Breaking through the glass doors was easy, just run through and close your eyes.

I didn't stop running until...well, I didn't know exactly when but I hitNew Yorkin what felt like twenty minutes. It would've been sooo much cooler if I hadn't been pissed off. The shining lights assaulted my eyes the same all the thoughts assaulted my mind. And on top of that everybody was talking on their phones, to each other and the dudes on the street yelling, it was hell on earth.

I left NYC within a minute of being there, deciding that maybe I could sneak in on a boat or run somewhere quieter with less people. I ran back intoCanadabecause it was tranquil there and I was far away from Jeanu and my entire traitor family.

If I had known this was going to happen, I would have rathered stayed with my abusive parents.

Because I can take physical pain but emotional...

That was asking to much of me.

**Wow, I never knew I had it me to do something deepish. Maybe it's the whole poetry sh-peal my writing teacher been doing. Whatever, it's another chapter and I would like some reviews to feel appreciated and that I'm not just writing this to write it. So Click That \/ Button There. **


	4. More Stinkin' Vampires

**So that chap pretty intense, right? Lol :^D-K Um well, since there's not many reviews for this story, I'm not sure I can keep going without some sort of motivation., but thank you to the one person who did. That's why this chap is up. So anyway, this totally unrelated to the story, but I made a vid on YT for Young Justice under the name Atozacademy(lame, ik but my mom made it b4 u had 2 have a g-mail account to have an account on YT, so I'm stuck w/ it) and it would be super awesome if you guys checked it out some time. **

**kay, the story continues. BTW I don't own anything… yet.**

"Do I really, like absolutely, necessarily need to go to this ball thing with you guys?" Yeah, back at the Cullen house because, after a couple of days I realized, twenty bucks and thirty-two cents will only get you about two meals and ten, maybe, eleven snacks. You know if I was smart enough to rationalize.

"Yes, and I've got your bag packed with everything you'll need." Alice: untrustable pixie. NTS; go through bag later. Knowing her, it'll be filled with...unmentionables and skimpy clothes from Vicki's Secrets. I've got almost nothing against that store.

"Well, I don't wanna go cause, I value my life way to much. Two, I cannot and will not dance. Thirdly: the Volturi are at the bottom of my list of people I wanna meet!" Warning: Going hysterical, stand back. May self-destruct. "Why? Well, I'm human and they're red-eyed, self-important, all-controlling, near royal police VAMPIRES. Who, I may point out, will kill me because I KNOW about vamps and other mythical creatures. And I don't have an imprinter, who has to tell me about these thing, which would keep me alive, if I did, which I don't."

"Calm down, Genie." That guy! I glared at Edward. He pretended not to notice. "They know we are boarding humans. Besides, all of you are to young to become vampires. And while you and Oreo have special abilities and Rose could replace Heidi, they have imprinters, who are quite protective of you by the way, and if the Volturi were to turn any of you, it would be another war between us and them."

"You can't reassure people, can you?" Rhetorical-ness filled my tone. But he's right since imprinted on, Oreo and Liar have right as humans to live for the rest of their lives. I, on the other hand, as usual, have no imprinter, true love or deeply caring family that'll miss me! Sure the Cullens'll me, but after a while, they'll go back to being all in love with their soul mates so fast, Speed Racer would be proud.

"Why do they want to meet me, 'special ability' aside, in person? Don't ultra-old vamps have like internet access or Skype! For crying out loud, did they ever join the twenty-first century?

"Don't give me that look, that way they can see me, but not smell me. See, win-win situation, they meet me and I don't die!"

"Stop begin dramatic, Even."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"It's not telling, when I know you're going to stop."

I growled and narrowed my eyes. Then I stomped over to the stairs and hollered. "I'M COMING UP ANGRY! NOBODY BETTER BE DOIN' IT CAUSE I MIGHT WALK INTO THE WRONG ROOM!" Thankfully, I walked into my room.

My old, beat up, black and white Jan Sport looked like it was about to burst. Before I could empty it, Alice snatched it from me.

"Hey! I was just gonna add some of _my_ stuff to it."

"I know." Of course, she would.

Auntie Ali unzipped my pack with a disgusted look on her face. "I cannot believe this_ thing_ hasn't ripped open yet."

"It's a Jan Sport and their sturdy."

_You need to stop being so defensive_. "Oh, do I need to work on my offensive-ness, then. And quit doing that, I hate it." I truly do hate my 'ability', its like everybody's in my head, at the same time. No privacy. Ever.

"No, come and see the contents of your-backpack."She muttered something that sounded like: if you can call it that. Then she spilled the guts of Janey and she was lifeless.

"Vicki's Secret,"I am sooo genius, I might be physic. "Really, Alice. I don't even feel comfortable going into the damned store, let alone wearing their stuff!"

"You are related to Edward, aren't cha? Over dramatic. Besides, I only packed you a few outfits, your toiletries and all of my approved pajamas." Why in the world would she need to approve my PJs? And who says "toiletries" any more?

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope! Don't worry, nothing is super skimpy." She had to add 'super' before saying 'skimpy', meaning everything in there was plain skimpy! If there is such a thing...

"You know, by saying 'Don't worry', you've caused me pre-mature gray hairs." I'm serious. I can feel my hair graying with stress.

"You're making it really hard for me not to drug you until we get to Volterra." Good Ol' Alice, not afraid to drug a person when they don't comply to her _ways_.

"Fin-ah! Just pack me some sensible clothing. Please." I threw in desperately with a pleading pout. I batted my lashes for good measure.

"I'm on it." Whatever, she's already seen what I wanna pack, so what was the point of the last few minutes of my life being wasted.

"Great. I'm gonna go eat something. Maybe bug some wolves."

_Okay, bite Seth with irritating questions for me._

"Ah, STOP DOING THAT!" I gripped my head, palms against my ears. "Will do, Auntie Alice." She laughed at me.

Seconds later, I was almost standing inside of refrigerator. My eyes widened as I spotted something awesome.

"Neapolitan ice cream!" I scooped a few balls (he-he, I seriously said that) of the frozen creamy goodness. I closed the door with my foot and waltzed onto the front lawn, across the rickety old bridge and into the forest.

Romping through the trees in search of over grown house pets was not the best idea especially since everybody tells Liar, Oreo and I to stay out of the forest because 'it's dangerous'. Pfft, do they remember what I can do? I still have power from my last encounter with a vamp. Sure, I wasn't as fast or strong as I was a couple of days ago, but I still kick butt if I needed to.

About ten minutes away from the house, there were suddenly three new thought-voices in my mind. Two male and a female. Their thoughts were going too fast to be human and way too smart to be werewolf. I dropped my empty bowl and started running back to the house. And was immediately stopped by... well nothing really, my legs just lost feeling and my face was acquainted with dirt.

"Well, what is this?" A frivolous voice hit me ears. It reminded me of the time my friend was yelling at me for doing something, but was amazingly laughing at the same time.

"It appears to be a human girl, sister." _Strawberries. Lilies. Lilacs. Sugar._ What the heck was this weirdo thinking about? Me. Did I really smell like that?

"It can hear you, ya know." I felt this was the right time to start talking."And it is related to the Cullen's, if that helps."

"Cullen's. You're one of the humans that stays with them. Just like the other one with the demon child." The smaller, blond haired one sneered out. She was really pretty with ruby red irises in vampire pale skin and dark blond locks pulled into a tight bun. The boy, though, was much more interesting with dark hair standing against a pale complexion, making his eyes much more prominent.

Eyes that belonged to a...menacing creature that wanted to suck me dry.

"Okay, if you would please follow me in an orderly manner, we'll make our way to the main house now." Smiling falsely, I ran full speed back to the Victorian styled house that I call home. The two followed me, of course. I would follow me to, if I could, but I think I'm the only person insane enough who would do that.

At the house, after those two-Alec and Jane- explaining to everybody that Aro would love it if we took his private jet to Italy. Translation: he didn't trust us enough to believe we were coming on our own. Yeah like, Alice is gonna miss a party.

"So what are we gonna do with Seth and Brady **(I now realize that I used both Collin and Brady names in previous chapter, but I prefer the name Brady. It smexier.)** ? They don't wanna go and they sure as heck want Liar- Lia and Oreo to go." I don't understand why nobody likes the nickname I gave Rosalie. Meh, it will remain a mystery. Right now Seth and Brady were aruging with any one who would stand there and argue back. The topic, from what I gather, is Liar and Oreo safety. As usual.

"...SHE'S NOT GOING!" They both shouted. Impressive.

"OI! They're not the only humans going. They're not the only ones putting their lives on the line! THEY'RE NOT THE ONLY ONES!" I screeched in their faces. Faces that dropped their angry expressions and turned confused. Like what is she talking about, they are the only ones.

"Whoa, okay. Where's this coming from?" I just growled at Seth's oblivian. Or stupidity. I would've hit him, but you know what happened the last time I hit a guy from the supernatural world.

They're all morons, the lot of them. I should've found a way to contact the Volturi... I looked over at the contrasting hair-coloured twins and smiled.

"Hey, Jane, right?" She looked at me with disgust. I took that as a yes. "Does Aro allow humans with special abilities join?" She continued to glare to me. I sighed and glanced at Alec. "Does he?"

"Under normal circumstances, no. But the fact that you're with the Cullens might change his mind." Oh god, that voice. Smexy, velvety and very alluring. I swallowed my thoughts before Eddy heard them.

I turned around to see an enraged Edward, seething Rosalie, a shell shocked Alice and everbody else was just pissed off.

"WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING!" What is this, Yell At The Same Time day or something?

"Um, talking..." Giving everybody the Look, I continued. "Something none of you seem capable of doing."

"So, is it nice in Volterra?" I asked Alec, trying to make small talk to irriate the heck out of everbody.

"Just because I did answer your question does not mean I will talk to you further."

"Cold much? I'm tryin' to make small talk with a guy that everybody seems to hate, so excuse me for being nice."

"Human, you do not seem to recognize the fact that I am your superior and you are-" I put my hand over his mouth just 'cause he was getting annoying. Too bad for me, (and him... I guess) I left my hand in contact with his skin for to long. I stared absorbing life from his eyes, blah blah blah, my eyesight got better, skin got harder, filler filler filler and when I finally dislocated my hand from his face, my eyes were red.

Assuming from the collective gasp that went around the room.

"Seriously, there's two people, who have been in this room for over an hour, with red eyes and you gasp at the second time this has happened to me." Alec was practically laying in his sisters lap, exsasted.

"Get up, you big baby. How do you think I feel, having to go around with your stupid thoughts in my head, ya stupid immortal!" Did I really just say that?

"Wow, that was like, the fastest mood swing I've ever seen like, ever." Liar said with a minor-ly ditzy smile. "You were like, all nice and stuff, then bam, like, you just said what you said."

"YOU IMBECLE! I should drain you DRY for talking to my brother." I shank away from Jane since she was Jane, an all powerful, pain-causing physco with vampire ablities.

I need to go and change pants.

**UGH! This chapter did not turn out the way I wanted it to. ARGH! I had it all written out and everything. They were supposed to go to Volterra in this chap. Pfft, this story hates me, but I love it. *sigh* Well, I guess I should start writting the next chapter. wish me luck on trying to whip this story into shape. **

**PS. sorry for any grammer, spelling and/ or punctuation mistikes. My freaking spell check was not working. In fact it's not even there. Anybody else having the same prob?**


	5. Great, More Peeps I don't Wanna Know

**Crap I am so sorry for the wait, I really can't say it was because of school since it's summer, but more out of laziness and *gasp* writers block... dun dun dun daaaa! I bet all y'all out there are like 'whatever, just get on with the story already!' So onward with the story we go, my faithful followers!**

**So they met the Volturi in the chap and are now on their way to a stupid ball dance thing where romance and all of that yada yada is promised :D And guess what? I still don't own any Twilight characters or anything else I am not old enough or having a big enough ateention span to have created. **

*Outside view of Volturi private jet*

"Get outta here, ya FREAK!"

"This is my plane, so you get OUT!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"SHUT UP!" Everybody else yelled.

That's pretty much how the entire flight went: me arguing with anybody (Alec, Edward, Alec, Alec) who would fight back. It was very entertaining to watch his face.

I passed out after they stopped talking to me. When I woke up, I was laying on a bed in the coolest medieval room I've ever been in. The walls were entirely made of stone, decorated with blood red drapes with dark blue trim (PURPLE!). Huh, wonder why? My bed was probably made of mahogany or cherry, an intricate picture of a gothic garden carved into the polished wood.

The toasty warm blanket was a cool green with thick black stitches' running through it. I'm never getting out of this bed ever!

"Wakey, wakey bloodily bakey!" Unfortunately that horrendous wake up call was telling me other wise.

"EW…that's disgusting. How in the world did you come up with that?" Vile, unwrinkled, old, witty vampire with spiky black hair and big ole' doe eyes that goes by the name of Alice Cullen. Waking me up at (check awesome princess Leia watch from Burger King) 11:45 in the morning! "Why did you wake me from my glorious slumber?"

"Because your 'glorious slumber' is about to cut into the time of your first meeting with the Volturi leaders and the royal guard and you can't get out of it. Plus I picked out the cutest outfit for you wear!"

"You are _so_ over-enthusiastic." I grumbled, getting out of bed while dragging most of the covers on the floor.

She stuck her tongue out at me whilst shoving me into the bathroom to, I dunno; groom me to perfection or something.

"NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"Stop being dramatic, it's just a dress."

"Yeah, but it's a girly one!"

"OH GOD! WHAT ARE THOSE MONTROSITIES?"

"The most perfect high heels to match your dress. Now SIT DOWN!"

Twenty minutes of pure, cruel, unusual torture later I was standing in a big grand room with a bunch of bloodsuckers in a fancy purple dress-shirt with black sleeves and black heels that are, even as I speak, giving me blisters. I glanced around and saw Liar in a simple white dress designed to look like a tunic and Oreo in a poufy pink dress that made her look like a mini Alice since Alice was wearing dress with the similar design, just less poufy. Much less poufy.

"Hello, my dear friends. It's so wonderful to see you all again. And your new family members seem so charming." An old guy with black hair, a face like paper Mache and a voice that matched his face said, happiness seeping into his voice. He's creepin' me out with that weird smile.

"My name is Aro. These are my brothers, Caius and Marcus." He pointed toward to men with the same complexion, but different hair colors; snow white and pitch black. "I'd like to get to know you through my ways of communication. Would you mind my dears?" He said while extending his hand out toward Oreo, Liar and me.

It took a second but me and Oreo shoved Liar at him. She scowled at us before giving Creeper an Oscar worthy smile while giving him her hand to shake.

He did the same with Oreo and he turned to me with that weird smile.

"Oh, I don't think you want me to shake your hand."

"Why not, my dear?"

"I can't really describe it, but I can tell you really wanna know," No duh, this guy is like a five year old at candy store or to be less cliché, a hormonal teenage boy surrounded by supermodels in bikinis. His thoughts were: _does she have a unique gift? She would be a wonderful addition to my collection. She looks like the type that vampirism would treat kindly. _WTH! "What happens so, I'll show you. Just promise none of minions will, ya know, kill me." He chuckled and agreed. "Okay, don't freak out."

We shook hands and he gasped, just like everybody else. I saw everything from his eyes and like a million other point of views, tons of information coming from him and all the thoughts trapped in his head. His vampire strength was strange: it was strong, but somehow it felt much feebler than the other vampire I've drained.

He was falling to his knees when I let go of his hand. There were hisses going around the room. "Hey, you can't sic me. I've got your masters word and I've got your master, so back off!" They all stared at me, their thoughts of killing me running through my head. "What?"

_They're all thinking about killing you so you should Aro up or at least show some kind of hospitality._

_Like I can't hear what their all thinking. Fine, I'll help the geezer up._ Rolling my eyes, I put one arm around the geezers' torso, looped one of his arms over my shoulders and hoisted him up to his feet. I looked at him and said, "I told you, you wouldn't want to know what happened if I shook your hand."

To my utter surprise (and probably everyone else's too), he freakin' laughed and said, "My dear, you have a wonderful gift and if you'd like to join the Volturi, we would welcome you with open arms."

"Uh, okay?" Glancing around at Edward and everybody with a look on my face that said 'What just happened here?', I made my way back to group in my clunky shoes, nearly tripping every five seconds.

_Why is she here?_ I turned around to look at the guard. _How did she get here? Why is she with the Cullens'? How did she do that? Last I remember all she could do was tell you what you were thinking. _

"Oh my God…."

**Ahahahahhaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean for making short, but if you like my story enough you can put up with it. Who thought all those things? Does Evan know this person? How does she? Why am I asking questions I know the answers to? **

**All of this and more will be reveled in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **


	6. Life After The Cullens

**All of the answers to stupid questions will be revealed in this, hopefully longer, chapter. **

**WARNING: This chapter may contain word or words that will offend the easily offended. You have been warned.**

**Enjoy and remember I don't own anything.**

"Oh my God…" I trouble remembering my own brothers' name, but it came to me. "Corin. Well this day just keeps getting' better and better don't it! First, I gotta wear these mobile death traps," I pointed to my heels. ", and this stupid dress. Then, I find my brother, who ran away when I was seven, only to discover he got himself turned into a vampire. And later on in this increasingly wonderful day, I havta go to an even stupider dance, wearing a dress more stupid and expensive than the LAST ONE!"

"Evan, listen…" I gave him a glare so angry and vile that he shut up before he finished saying 'listen'.

"No, you listen, you back-stabbing, two-faced bastard. You left me with people who didn't give a shit about if I lived or not. I ran away four times, looking for you. And each time, they got the police to buy their 'we care about our _only_ child' act. I needed you, Corin and you ran away instead staying and protecting me."

"Why did you leave her, coward? **WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER BEHIND?" **Alec roared at my brother.

In my enraged state everyone was an enemy to me, even the ones trying to protect me. "What do you care, you hated me yesterday. Did you have a sudden change of heart? That sounds impossible to me, seeing as you're a murder of the best kind!"

"You guys know what, I'm done. I through with vampires, mystical and mythical creatures and anything else that should have died and turned to dust by now. Evan OUT!" Being the drama queen that I am, I made a scene before making my grand depart. With freshened vampire abilities I ran through the castle, into my room and packed all my clothes in like twenty seconds flat.

In another thirty I was at the airport, stealing a first class plane ticket from some irritated looking old lady. I checked when her plane would be leaving. Two hours, I don't wanna wait two whole hours; I wanna leave this hell on earth now. I slipped- Maria Tomi's – ticket back into her pocket.

_All passengers for Hawaii please board plane C3 within the next thirty minutes. Please board plane C3 within the next thirty minutes. _

That sounds like my ticket outta this hell-hole.

Five years later

"…I'll get out. Mah buddies gonna bail me outtve dis place and yer gonna get what's cumin' to ya, missy."

"Oh shuttup, you ain't goin' nowhere." I socked him in the face, just because he was getting annoying and I could. I dumped him off at the station and collected my reward of one hundred thousand bucks.

Life's been good to me here inTexas. The weather's nice and hot. There's plenty of sunshine meaning not a lot of bloodsuckers roaming around here. I take that back there is the blood-war still going on, but it's not as major as it use to be because over population is starting to catch on.

Yeah, I know I left you thinking I was going to live happily ever after inHawaii, but no, I was kicked out of there by the 't that much better; I was nearly arrested in both states for hot-wiring a car, breaking and entering, and holding six people hostage at Christmas.

Well what was I supposed to do, I was sick and they wouldn't let me stay one night. I mean, c'mon, Christ was born that day right; it's a time for giving and caring. Not rejecting and disgusted looks.

Anyways…

Life is still great; the dough rolls in since I'm such a great bounty hunter and on top of that, I hunt rouge vamps that're on blood-sprees. I either: drain and kill them or, if they're reasonable, get them to drink modest amounts of blood from people that are bad like mafia dudes, king-pins, drug lords and stuff (amazingly crime rates have been going down and down ever since I started telling vamps to target them). It wasn't anything a vampire couldn't handle, of course. Either way I tell them about being a veggie vamp and how animals can sustain vampire hunger. So I'm basically doing what the Volturi are doing just, you know, with more options.

Just so your not confused about anything, I am not trying to be the Volturi. Everything just happened to work that way. By the way, if you're curious, since I drain vampires I do have to drink blood. Mostly I drink animal blood, but if I'm too deep inside a city and way too lazy to drag myself to the nearest forest, I'll go to a sleazy part of town and get myself caught and drain the sucker who thought what they were doing was cool.

As a result of my varied diet, my eyes were so cool. They were a mix between my natural green-ish brown irises and gold-y red. I called them; Dangerous Rainbow Eyes.

I haven't seen any of the Cullens since I left Italythat day and I know Aliceis watching my every move, probably telling everyone about my life _in the future_ and the decisions that I haven't even made yet.

Thank God none of them followed me, I woulda smashed whoever head together if that would've stops them. Maybe not Esmes, but everyone else… yeah I'd smash their faces in.

I was thinking about going to see them, mostly Oreo and Esme, but mostly Oreo because she was still kinda clueless about everything like me. I could tell from what she was thinking: 'Why does that guy have red eyes' 'How come Brady goes away, I miss him' 'How'd those people get in our house so fast' and my personal favorite: 'What the heck is Evan talking about'. It brings me so much joy that she had the guts to think my name and 'heck' in the same train of thought, I taught her so well. I wonder if she grew.

She probably didn't, but it's nice to hope.

I haven't grown that much, maybe like an inch and half…hopefully. I wear heels sometimes so, when I do I'm 5' 7" and I only stand at 5' 2-3". It feels good to be that tall-ish every once and while. I miss seeing Emmett's, Rosalie's and all the wolves towering heights.

I'm going to meet the Cullens in a few days at their old house in Forks,Washington.

Three days from now.

**WOOOOOO! 'Nother chapter! Aren't you psyched as I am? Cause I'm pretty damn psyched right now. I don't know if this ending was a cliffie or something else because I'm sleepy cuz it's almost one o' clock in the morn and I'm watching Drop Dead Diva while typing this and it is very distracting! **

**Look out for the next chap.**


End file.
